


Hold Out the Morning

by valkyrieturn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ferdibert Valentine's Flashbang 2020, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieturn/pseuds/valkyrieturn
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert have been tasked with negotiating trade relations for the Empire. Naturally, this should be a simple diplomatic assignment for them. If they can avoid killing each other.Done for the Ferdibert Gang's 2020 Valentine's Flashbang!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179
Collections: Ferdibert Gang Valentine Flashbang





	Hold Out the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to get partnered up with the amazing Roo (@crooelle) for this!  
> Please go check out her *incredible* companion illustration on Twitter, which is also featured in the fic!
> 
> https://twitter.com/crooelle/status/1228373710416969729
> 
> I also want to give a big shout-out to Michelle (@imryyr) who beta read this, gave awesome feedback, and was all all around lifesaver. Thank you again!

It might have been an understatement to say negotiations had stalled. The silence in the council room had grown so pronounced that Ferdinand could almost feel his ears starting to ring. He shifted slightly in his chair, its high back suddenly making him feel claustrophobic. It was as if some force was slowly pushing him forward, trying to crush him against the grand table they were seated at.

When did this become such a disaster? Dedue and Lorenz had been shown to the council room by palace attendants, at which point they had all met cordially, exchanged greetings, and entered together; a picturesque beginning to such a conference as this. After that, they had gathered around the negotiating table, sat, and... nothing. There was some expectant waiting for a time, and then everyone had simply retreated into their own thoughts. 

Ferdinand felt a pang of anxiety. Had he missed some cue? Had he been misinformed? Were they waiting for Edelgard before they began? Was _he_ the one delaying them all with his hesitance?

He caught himself, taking a calming breath. No. There was no reason for wild speculation.

He tried to suppress his growing restlessness with a stately air, hazarding glances at the men around him. No one else seemed to be quite as distracted as he was. 

Across from him Dedue was as solemn as ever, arms folded and eyes closed in thought. If Ferdinand didn’t know better he might think he was dozing.

To the right, Lorenz was equally occupied, although noticeably more animated. Eyes narrowed with focus, a fountain pen tapped at his chin while he studied a pocketbook before him with no small amount of intensity. The only breaks in the oppressive quiet for a while now had been his pen on paper. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he dove into writing once more; a small, excited grin on his face as the scratching resumed.

And of course at Ferdinand’s side was Hubert. That smug bastard. Come to think of it, he was probably enjoying watching him squirm like this!

Against his better judgement, Ferdinand allowed his gaze to creep left. He willed the rest of his body to absolute stillness, afraid even the slightest movement might give away his nosing.

Hubert had idly leaned into the table, propping his head up with one arm, chin in hand. His attention seemed to be focused on the large double doors leading out of the council room. A short sigh escaped him. He looked positively bored. 

_Bored!?_

Ferdinand went rigid, stifling the urge to attack him in front of their guests. Oh, how very _like_ Hubert this was. Abandoning decorum when he lost interest, leaving the heavy lifting of politics to Ferdinand... being an all around useless _lout_.

Part of Ferdinand had honestly expected better this time around. After all, this assignment was a great responsibility that had been given to them. It was not as if shared trade routes through Faerghus and Leceister would plan themselves. When Edelgard had tasked them with the negotiations, Ferdinand considered it a personal honor. Of course Edelgard would see that he of all people was up to the task. That aside, he had thought a request from Edelgard herself would be enough to motivate Hubert as well, slavering dog that he was. However, it appeared that he was set to be sorely disappointed.

He could only imagine what was running through that ghoul’s head right now. It was absolutely _infuriating_ how he constantly basked in that mysterious allure of his. How he seamlessly balanced proud self-assurance and quiet calculation. That intoxicating, handsome shadow lurking behind every corner of the imperial palace.

It was all so contrived.

No matter. If Hubert refused to take any responsibility for their work, then so be it. He would just have to pick up the slack, as he always did. 

“So!” he said, clapping his hands together softly. “You two are well, then?” He forced on a friendly face, hoping to distract from his sour mood.

Dedue opened his eyes, nodding with a gentle smile. “I am, thank you,” he said evenly.

Rather than answer, Lorenz instead elected to raise his notebook, allowing it to linger a moment before him, before slamming it shut with a resounding _thwap_.

“My dear Ferdinand, I thought you would never ask!”

* * *

Hubert tried his best to block out the small talk now buzzing around him. Perhaps Ferdinand found these asinine pleasantries entertaining, but _he_ would have no part of it. It was bad enough he was forced to work together with this arrogant fool, but _socializing_? It would be difficult to count the number of poisons he would rather ingest.

When Edelgard had trusted him with the task of trade negotiations, he had been honored, although unsurprised. It was only natural that she would trust him, her most devoted aide, with such a responsibility. But Ferdinand? That made little sense. For the life of him, he could not fathom why Edelgard valued his opinion on anything, let alone matters of state.

Ferdinand was the worst of what Adrestia’s nobility had to offer: vain, conceited, and utterly incompetent. On top of that was his infuriating “competition” with Edelgard. His insistence on trying to outshine her—as if that were even possible—was as ridiculous as it was insubordinate. Edelgard truly had the patience of the Goddess to be able to stand him. 

Hubert allowed another resigned sigh to escape him. As much as he hated to admit it, part of him was slightly ashamed at their current predicament. He was working in service of Edelgard and he expected better of himself. What he _should_ have done at the start of this hellish meeting was taken charge of the room. He had planned to lay out Edelgard’s policy before Dedue and Lorenz, take a hard-line stance for the betterment of Adrestia, and win the day for his Emperor.

But instead, he was sulking.

He turned his attention to Ferdinand, watching as he and Lorenz conversed like a pair of excited birds. His face sank into a scowl. 

This was Ferdinand’s fault. He would have been able to work unimpeded if Ferdinand weren’t so damned… distracting. As soon as they had sat down at the negotiating table, Hubert could scarcely focus on anything else. Even now he could feel his attention being pulled into Ferdinand’s vortex of self-obsession, forced to notice the smallest of details about him; the way his long hair slipped in front of an eye as he laughed at Lorenz’s banter. His animated storytelling in return. His tasteful cologne. That dazzling smile. 

Disgusting.

Hubert felt a twinge in his stomach as he stared. Yes, just as he thought, simply being in Ferdinand’s presence was making him ill. If only he could—

An abrupt kick to the shin broke his train of thought. Hubert flinched, barely stifling an awkward yelp as he stared daggers at Ferdinand.

“Speaking of your poetry Lorenz, Dedue shared some Duscur verse with me the last time we spoke. It is a truly unique style, and quite a beautiful one at that! But I am sure he could describe it better than I ever could.”

“Is that right, Dedue? Please, you must tell all!”

Dedue chuckled lightly. “I suppose I could share some insight.”

As the two other men chatted together, Ferdinand leaned almost imperceptibly closer to Hubert as he rubbed his sore leg.

“Hubert,” he said, voice slipping out of the corner of his mouth. “I can feel your beady eyes on me.” 

“I apologize,” Hubert whispered harshly. “I was simply in awe of your ostentation.”

Ferdinand’s forced smile crumbled as he turned his full attention to Hubert, hands rigidly folding before him.

“Perhaps I should model myself after you then,” Ferdinand hissed back. “I could sit and stare at a wall rather than negotiate with our guests!”

Hubert scoffed incredulously. “Oh, is that what you were doing? I mistook the ‘negotiations’ for more of your endless prattling.”

“What you call ‘prattling’ I call ‘opening friendly dialogue with potential trade partners,” Ferdinand retorted. “Though I should not be surprised that the art of diplomacy is lost on a brute like you.”

“Ah yes, the ‘art’ of egotistical crooning! I take it back Ferdinand, you are a _master_ at work. Please do go on, I will endeavor to take notes.”

“Ooh, Edelgard’s pet hound can talk back! What a shock, I thought you only did tricks for your master.”

“Ironic that _I’m_ the hound considering how often you’re biting at her heels, mongrel.”

Ferdinand’s folded hands flexed, tightening into a vice grip. “Hubert,” he cautioned, voice steadily rising. “I have half a mind to—”

“Now Ferdinand, that's a bit generous, don’t you think?”

Ferdinand stood suddenly, fist slamming down onto the polished surface of the table as his chair skidded out behind him. The outburst was loud enough to make all of the other three men jump in their seats, silencing Lorenz and Dedue altogether.

Although it did little to assuage his anger, the shocked expression on Hubert’s face brought Ferdinand no small amount of satisfaction as he loomed over him.

“That is it,” Ferdinand growled. He straightened himself fully, trying his best to cut an imposing figure. “We will settle this the honorable way. Your choice of weapon.”

Dedue looked back and forth between the two of them, slightly aghast. “I will admit I am lost here, but surely whatever problem you have can be solved without—”

“Now, now,” Lorenz interrupted, patting Dedue’s shoulder. “It is bad form to interrupt a gentleman’s dispute. And especially when it seems to be so passionate! Do not mind us. Go at it you two!” he called cheerfully.

Dedue shook his head wearily. “Lorenz, you should not be encouraging this.”

Ferdinand faced the two of them, giving a short bow. “I apologize for the interruption, but this matter must be settled before anything else.” Suddenly he spun on Hubert, once again pinning him under that hawkish gaze. “Well?”

Hubert was rarely at a loss for words, but in that moment he found he couldn’t speak. It was as if he were some small animal caught in the sights of a mighty bird of prey. He racked his brain, trying to understand what to do, what to feel. Should he meet Ferdinand’s anger with his own? Dismiss this as some petty tantrum? Every thought was completely obliterated as it entered his mind.

The only thing he could think of was Ferdinand lording over him. The only thing he could feel was nervous excitement.

“Are you so craven that you cannot even answer me?” Ferdinand spat. “So be it, I thought you to be at least—”

The doors to the council room let out a mighty creak as they swung open, a breathless attendant stepping through their archway.

“Huh, her, her Imperial Majesty, Edelgard von Hresvelg!” he called out, voice echoing around the chamber. 

Hubert jumped to his feet as Lorenz and Dedue both rose, giving a pair of polite bows.

Edelgard strode into the room with purpose, chin high as her crimson raiment flowed effortlessly around her. 

She gave a gentle smile and a nod to the attendant, who seemed to be flooded with relief as he drew the doors shut behind her. For a moment, she looked over them with a kind of regal authority. She was an emperor surveying her domain.

That was until her shoulders sagged, a fatigued sigh escaping her as she covered her face with her hands.

“I hope,” she said, tiredly rubbing her temples, “that I am not witnessing a diplomatic incident in progress.”

“N-no, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert managed to stammer out. “We were simply discussing trade, yes, trade policy!”

Lorenz covered his mouth with the back of his hand, barely stifling a laugh. “Quite vigorously.”

Edelgard let out another breath to compose herself, regaining her dignified posture. “Well, Hubert and Ferdinand have not killed each other in my absence, so let us be thankful for that.”

The two of them blushed awkwardly, staring down at their feet in embarrassment.

She continued, making her way to the table and folding her hands together as she sat down at its head. “Now that I _am_ here, though, perhaps we can make some progress?”

* * *

By the time their meeting came to its end, the amber rays of twilight were already starting to filter through the palace windows.

“Eldir’s ports are already primed for commerce, with goods moving between there and Enbarr constantly. If House Gloucester were open to receiving ships from the Airmid, then…?” Ferdinand allowed his question to trail off.

Lorenz nodded sagely. “A sound plan, my friend. Taking advantage of the infrastructure around Myrddin would open up a world of possibilities.”

Edelgard squinted, shielding her eyes from the dwindling sunlight flowing into the room. She cleared her throat as her fingers tugged at her collar, regal attire having long since past the point of stuffy. “If I may, perhaps this would be a natural stopping point for today? We can resume bright and early tomorrow, but for now, food and rest. If that is agreeable?”

“Of course,” Lorenz agreed, stretching as he stood. “I am afraid I have grown rather stiff, as it is.”

Dedue joined him, dipping his head to Edelgard. “Until tomorrow, then. I thank you for your hospitality.”

As the pair made their way out, Ferdinand and Hubert readied to leave as well. They avoided eye contact, both trying to ignore each other’s presence as much as possible. In the moment, even an errant glance could set off the powder keg around them. Rather than instigate, Ferdinand instead pretended to make himself busy tidying his coat while Hubert spoke.

“If there is nothing else, Lady Edelgard, then I—” He paused, shooting a disparaging glance towards Ferdinand. “ _We_ shall take our leave.”

Ferdinand matched Hubert’s gaze with his own, brow creasing in annoyance. “I can speak for myself, Hubert.” 

“Oh, done with our tantrum, are we? I had thought—”

“Actually,” Edelgard’s voice cut through the air like a blade. They were silenced immediately, both snapping to attention. 

“I had hoped to speak with you both for a moment.” She raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Unless you are _busy_ , of course.”

“Of course not!” they answered in unison.

“Good. Now tell me: what is going on.”

The two of them were quiet, confusion apparent on each of their faces. Their eyes narrowed as they turned towards one another, realization dawning on them. Confusion was quickly replaced by animosity, a set of mean glares igniting the air between them.

“If Ferdinand has insulted you—”

“I apologize for Hubert’s failure—”

They both crashed to a halt, whirling around to one another as a pair of angry streaks.

“Me!?”

“Me!?”

“Of course you!” Hubert barked. “Lady Edelgard has obviously grown tired of your constant pestering!”

Ferdinand’s jaw dropped as he let out a disbelieving laugh. “This is incredible! How do you have the gall to criticize me when you nearly sabotaged this meeting single-handedly!?” 

“If I may…” Edelgard attempted to interject.

Oblivious to the world around them, Ferdinand and Hubert moved towards each other in tandem at an almost dizzying speed. They drew close, nearly butting heads as they snarled in each other’s faces.

“Grovelling mutt!”

“Preening coc—”

“Enough!”

The times Edelgard had to raise her voice to command attention were few and far between. It was a rare enough event that both Hubert and Ferdinand were shocked into a stupor, forgetting their argument almost as quickly as it had started. They turned to her, a shade or two paler than they were moments ago, bowing their heads in guilt. 

Edelgard huffed at them in exasperation. “ _That_ is precisely what I am talking about. You two have been at each other’s throats lately. More than usual.”

Hubert looked up at her pleadingly. His hands searched in aimless circles before him, trying to grasp at some answer he could present to her. “Lady Edelgard, I can explain—”

“No, no explanations or excuses,” Edelgard admonished. She folded her arms, expression not angry, but disappointed. “I expect better of you two.”

Any other time, Ferdinand might have indulged in a bit of petty delight at Hubert being scolded like this. But in the moment, he could only pity how miserable Hubert looked. With each passing second he looked as if he was folding in on himself, trying to shrink down and escape his own shame. Rather than continue appealing, Hubert fell quiet as Edelgard’s rebuke weighed down on him.

“Do not think I forgot about you, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand nearly jumped, forgetting Edelgard had both of them in her sights.

“Did you honestly challenge Hubert to a duel over this squabble of yours?” Her stern facade lost some of its intensity as she chuckled. “I must say, that is a tad excessive, even for you.”

Ferdinand could practically feel himself turning red. His ears were on fire as he struggled to speak. “H-how did you…?” he choked out, any pretense of composure long gone. He prayed the hole Hubert was trying to hide in had room for him too. “It was not a duel to the death! I merely suggested sparring might—”

“Ferdinand, that is hardly the point. And as for ‘how’, I could hear the racket you were making halfway down the hall.”

“Ah. I see.” And like Hubert, he, too, was silenced.

Edelgard sighed again, looking at the two dejected figures before her. She turned to the room’s arched windows, the last traces of the evening sun spilling through. Making her way over, her hands reached up to gently lift the crown from her head. With it clasped in one hand, she brought the other up to her temple, letting her fingers run slowly through her pale hair. For a moment, she was lighter. The city streets below began to light up as darkness steadily blanketed Enbarr. She took in the sight, studying every detail of the world below them.

“I did not want to talk just so I could reprimand you,” Edelgard said patiently. She turned back to face the Hubert and Ferdinand, a previously hidden exhaustion rising to the surface. In the fading light the dark circles under her eyes appeared especially stark. “This task may seem menial to you, but it is important. We are on the verge of something amazing.” Despite the weariness, there was a glimmer in her eyes. “A unified Fódlan, an era of peace. I _need_ you with me.”

Edelgard strode back over to them, gaining determination with every step. As she reached them, her arms stretched out, curving around their backs and bringing them into a huddle. 

Hubert and Ferdinand exchanged a surprised look, unsure of how to react. But in that moment they allowed themselves to be held by their Emperor.

“I know you may not believe me,” Edelgard said, smiling. “But you are so much more alike than you realize. I hope you will be able to see that sooner than later. It is the reason I trust you both with my life.”

After so much of their energy had been spent on fighting, the stillness of Edelgard’s embrace felt almost unreal in its earnestness. The three of them simply stood together for a time, savoring the quiet.

Edelgard eventually raised her head, looking to both Hubert and Ferdinand. “Can you put this fighting behind you for now? For my sake, at least?”

The pair did not even need to look at each other before answering.

“Yes, Lady Edelgard.”

“Yes, Lady Edelgard.”

She let out a genuine laugh at that, beating back some of the fatigue that hounded her. “You see? Two of a kind.”

* * *

The first thing Ferdinand did upon returning to his quarters was all but run to the cellarette by his bureau. Considering all the “excitement” earlier in the day, the last thing he wanted to be right now was sober. He shook his head in disbelief as he sorted through the select bottles and decanters. An entire afternoon of enduring Hubert’s… _company_ , plus a talking-to from Edelgard that left him feeling like a scolded child. Goddess, he needed a drink.

Ferdinand haphazardly flung his coat and cravat to the bed, pulling the collar of his blouse loose as he scanned the contents of the chest. Finally, his eyes settled on a bottle, hued a dark shade of red. He picked it out of the bunch, gripping it delicately as his fingers traced over the label. It was a wine from back home, bought as a treat on his last diplomatic trip to Aegir. Ferdinand had been saving it for a special occasion, but he supposed a day as outrageous as this counted enough. 

He set out a glass from the chest, deftly uncorked the bottle, and began pouring slowly. Ferdinand patiently allowed the wine to breathe, watching as the dusky liquid steadily cascaded into the glass. A gentle, dry aroma of berries and spice rose up to meet him as he gradually cut off the stream.

 _How nostalgic_ , he thought to himself. This little ritual reminded him of many a summer night spent back in Aegir. He savored those moments to himself. A glass of wine in the soft shadows of dusk. The only sound around him the soothing roar of crashing waves as he gazed out over the sea.

For now, he settled for slumping bonelessly into a nearby armchair with his drink. It was not quite the same, but no matter. He had learned by now to take advantage of these small pleasures when he could. With that he raised the glass to his lips. 

_Just one foot in front of th—_

His thoughts were scattered by a knock at the door.

 _Of course_.

Ferdinand paused, briefly doubting if he had the willpower to stand. He looked between his wine and the doorway, the space separating them a yawning chasm that only seemed to be growing wider.

He sighed, cursing his good manners as he set his drink down.

“I am coming,” he called wearily, making his way across the room.

Whoever was disturbing him at this hour was never going to hear the end of it, that he swore. He was still rehearsing a scathing speech when he swung the mahogany door wide and—

Hubert. 

Ferdinand was taken aback by the tall shadow looming outside his apartment, especially since he had dressed down from his usual ministerial uniform. The severe black coat and cape had been replaced by a simple dress shirt and trousers, and only his usual collar brooch remained. Ferdinand could count the number of times he had seen Hubert look this casual on one hand. 

He struggled to think of what reason Hubert could possibly have to seek him out at this time of night, dressed like this, no less. Well, there was one he could think of. Unfortunately. 

He crossed his arms and leaned forward into the doorway, sizing Hubert up. “If you have just come to argue more, then consider yourself the victor. I do not have the energy tonight, Hubert.”

Instead of the biting remark Ferdinand had been expecting, Hubert only raised his hands in defense. “That… that is not it.” He paused, hands and eyes moving as if to seek something just out of reach. 

Ferdinand watched him wrestle this invisible thing with an equal mixture of curiosity and confusion. The man before him was a far cry from the venomous serpent he had been subjected to for the better part of the day. There was a self-consciousness in his mannerisms, something occupying his mind that had left him truly off balance. Perhaps it was that fact that unnerved Ferdinand more than any of the threats and barbs Hubert had tossed his way in the past.

Hubert quickly gave up on his search, shoulders sagging in defeat. He looked at Ferdinand plaintively. “May I come in?”

A small part of Ferdinand wanted to laugh and slam the door shut in outright refusal, a bit of frivolous revenge for Hubert’s earlier antagonism. But the seed of curiosity in him was growing. _Now_ he was intrigued. Something had gotten to Hubert. Something that could break down his cocky, acerbic veneer and reveal… this. 

Ferdinand wanted to see more.

He moved aside from the doorway, motioning into his chambers with a theatrical sweep of the arm. “By all means.”

Hubert blinked, genuine surprise on his face. He looked apprehensively between Ferdinand and the interior of the room before finally giving a stilted nod in response. 

Ferdinand noticed that the level of Hubert’s discomfort only seemed to increase as he made his way inside. Hubert was never particularly open, even during the best of times. But as he drew his arms around himself, standing awkwardly in the middle of Ferdinand’s apartment, he read more as anxious than reserved. Hubert nearly balked as Ferdinand closed the door behind him, the click of the latch sounding much more final than he had meant it to. They stared at one another in the following uncomfortable silence.

“Can I get you something? A drink? You seem… tense.”

 _Stupid. That was stupid. Stop playing this game, Ferdinand_.

Hubert looked positively sheepish. Ferdinand could swear there was the ghost of a blush in his cheeks. 

“I should not, I…” The stiff peaks of his shoulders dropped a little. He let out a shaky breath. “Yes. Please.”

Ferdinand did not know what he was doing as he went to the cellarette. What did Hubert want—what did _he_ want—from this? Fighting or avoiding each other was simple, but with this new Hubert tonight, Ferdinand felt disarmed. He was in unfamiliar territory and did not know how to navigate it. He did not know if he liked that or not.

Ferdinand handed Hubert a glass of the same wine, picking his own back up from the coffee table by the armchairs. “Kólgan port. I hope it is to your taste.”

Hubert accepted it gingerly. “I’m sure it’s exceptional.”

Ferdinand felt a pang in his chest.

Hubert wasted no time tipping the glass back, taking a healthy sip. His eyes immediately widened. He sputtered, drawing in a sharp breath.

Ferdinand couldn’t help but chuckle. “Careful, it is easy to underestimate.” He matched Hubert, perhaps drinking faster than he should. A familiar blooming warmth soon followed. He reached forward, clinking their glasses together. “Cheers.”

“...Cheers.” Hubert said quietly.

Ferdinand felt like he was escalating something, slowly but surely. But for the most part, he was having a hard time caring. There was an unruly energy in him tonight; one that wanted to break out of him every chance it could get.

The armchair creaked softly as he sat back down. He crossed his legs, motioning to the seat across from him.

Hubert paused hesitantly before sitting. He leaned forwards in the chair, staring down into his wine. He gripped the glass with both hands like it was some kind of sacrament.

“I wanted to… apologize for today.”

Well. This was new.

“I was—the things I said to you were unfair. I belittled you and your skills, and in a meeting of state no less. It was inexcusable.” A pause. “You were right, I could have single-handedly—” He stopped himself, letting out a breathy, bitter laugh before taking another swig of wine. “I really am useless.”

“No—” 

Ferdinand stopped, his own voice surprising him. Based on his expression, the same was true for Hubert. He gathered himself before continuing.

“If you are apologizing, I need to as well. I did the same to you.” He paused, swirling his wine distractedly. “Your devotion is one of your best qualities.” He matched Hubert again, downing more of his drink. “I must admit I’m a bit jealous of Edelgard,” he laughed. There was no amusement in his voice.

 _Stop it. Get ahold of yourself_.

A wistful smile crossed Hubert’s face. He stood, moving to the windowsill between them. There was a point in the distance he focused on, one that Ferdinand couldn’t see. “You shouldn’t be. You have your own strengths.”

Ferdinand rose to join him at the window. He cocked his head, looking up at Hubert. “Oh?” he asked, feeling bold. “And what would those be?”

Ferdinand watched as that fleeting smile crossed Hubert’s face once more.

“Well, if we are discussing things we envy… You’re one of the most sincere people I know. You motivate everyone around you to do better, _be_ better. I wish I—”

There it was again. Ferdinand watched as the invisible thing returned, trying to wrench itself from Hubert’s grasp.

“You _give_ , Ferdinand. For me to reduce that to puerility, vanity, or some... some obsession with your beauty—”

Ferdinand’s breath caught. He knew he shouldn’t. He _knew_ he shouldn’t ask, but Goddess did he want to. He _had_ to ask. He couldn’t go on if he didn’t know.

“Do you find me beautiful, Hubert?”

Ferdinand was outside himself. Everything around him was moving too fast. He’d done something irreversible.

Hubert stiffened, only now realizing what he’d done. “I—” He turned to Ferdinand.

Ferdinand studied his face like he was seeing him for the first time. There was as much longing as there was dread.

“Yes.” The single word was so soft it was barely audible.

Ferdinand was moving forward before he consciously realized it. Everything had broken down between the two of them. Only instinct was left. 

His lips met Hubert’s and everything disappeared. He couldn’t think, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel anything outside of that. He pressed himself closer, closer, _closer_ , hands searching for purchase anywhere they could find it; Hubert’s cheek, the small of his back. One of Hubert’s arms snaked its way around his waist, a hand stroking the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss.

Hubert’s touches were hesitant. Tender. His hands explored Ferdinand’s body as if he was immeasurably delicate. As if any sudden movement would shatter the space they were in.

Ferdinand could taste the wine they shared, just as sweet as it was dry. The warm shadows that once caressed his skin so gently enveloped him now. Hubert was with him at the sea; that gentle roar in time with the beating of his heart. Any distance between them was too much. Ferdinand wished he could dive into him, cast himself into that familiar surf. He was drowning in those waves and all he wanted was _more_.

Ferdinand wondered if this warmth had been here all along, hidden under the surface of their pride. The fighting, the insults, the threats, all another outlet for this craving. Maybe they were only waiting for an excuse. Maybe it didn’t matter. 

For now, this was enough.

Time slowed to a crawl as they held one another. An eternity passed in an instant. Then the world was rushing back.

Ferdinand was breathless as the kiss broke. He panted, caressing Hubert’s cheek as he watched those dark eyes flutter, still timid even now.

As Hubert opened his eyes, Ferdinand met them with his own. There was nearly endless yearning there, but it was quickly being buried under something else; that same dread as before, so full of fear. Hubert’s gaze faltered. He looked so afraid that Ferdinand wanted to weep.

“We have an early morning tomorrow,” Hubert choked out. And then he was pulling away.

Ferdinand saw it then. What Hubert had been trying to catch all night. It was there, about to disappear, gaining distance with each passing moment. He knew that if he couldn’t capture it then and there, he might never get another chance. All he needed to do was to reach out.

Ferdinand’s hand caught Hubert’s as he reached the door. He turned back to Ferdinand. His face was contorted in utter anguish.

“You can stay,” Ferdinand said. He wanted so badly for him to believe that.

Hubert shook his head as his mouth opened and closed, unable to get any words out. “I can’t, I can’t…” he repeated.

Ferdinand tugged on his arm, pulling him closer. He raised his hands to cradle Hubert’s face, gentle but firm.

“Hubert. I want you to stay.”

Hubert’s eyes widened. He dipped his head down before letting out a shuddering exhale; something caught between a laugh and a sob. Slowly, he reached up to cup one of Ferdinand’s hands in his own. He leaned his head into the touch.

“A little bit longer, then,” he said, managing a teary smile.

Ferdinand matched it with his own. “A little bit longer.”

* * *

* * *

For the second time in her life, Edelgard was on a warpath. The resounding clicks of her footsteps, punctuated and precise, echoed through the winding marble halls of the imperial palace. 

“Y-Your majesty, wait!” Dedue called after her, nearly having to jog to keep up with her strides. “I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for their lateness, there is really no need to—”

“Do not make excuses for them, Dedue. You and Lorenz were gracious enough to travel here and I will not have your time wasted.” As they rounded a corner, her flowing cape lashed through the air like scarlet whip.

“And we are grateful for your consideration, but I assure you no punishments are necessary. Is that not right, Lorenz?”

There was no answer as the trio continued on their way. Dedue turned to Lorenz, whose easy smile and blithe pace did not seem at all appropriate for their current situation.

“Lorenz. Say something.”

“Hmm? About what, my good man?” Lorenz hummed, nonchalant as always.

Dedue sighed in exasperation. “About how Edelgard does not need to do… whatever she is planning to do. And please, excuse my informality.”

Edelgard only shook her head. “Please, Dedue. We are past the point of ceremony, considering you are about to witness the execution of my two most senior ministers.”

“Aha… Very humorous, your majesty...” Dedue trailed off. He shot an imploring glance to his side. “Lorenz.”

“Now, now Dedue,” Lorenz chided, grinning all the while. “It would be bad form to interrupt Edelgard while she is in her element. Besides, a bit of castigation never hurt anyone. In fact, I hear it does wonders for building character.”

Dedue gave him a weary sigh. “I am starting to believe this ‘form’ of yours only consists of what you find most amusing at any given moment.”

Lorenz gasped dramatically, drawing a hand to his breast. “Dedue, you wound me! I will have you know that I place the utmost importance on tact and decorum. At all times.”

Edelgard halted their convoy suddenly, Dedue and Lorenz nearly crashing into one another. Her sights were trained straight ahead of them, on the door to Ferdinand’s quarters. 

As she approached the threshold, she turned to face the pair behind her. “I would ask that you wait outside, to at least preserve what shreds of respectability we have left.”

“Of course!” Lorenz beamed, giving a diplomatic bow.

Dedue managed a short nod, noticeably more uncertain than his counterpart. He took some solace knowing he had tried to soften whatever blow Edelgard was about to inflict on Ferdinand. He lowered his head solemnly, swearing to keep him in his thoughts.

Edelgard’s knuckles rapped on Ferdinand’s door in quick succession. “Ferdinand? Would you care to explain yourself?”

Silence. 

She knocked again, this time more insistently. “Ferdinand. I know you are in there. And for Goddess’ sake, where is Hubert? I swear, if you two have murdered one another I—”

She was interrupted by an answer this time. Quiet but unmistakable, a muffled groan came from inside the flat. 

“Ferdinand? Are you alright?” Edelgard asked, concern creeping into her voice. She pressed an ear up against the door, listening intently. As she waited, cheek warming the cold surface of the wood, there it was again.

Another groan, this time accompanied by the sound of weak shuffling. 

Edelgard’s austere attitude dropped in earnest now, possibilities racing through her head. What could have happened after she left them last evening? She had thought her pep talk effective, but now…

Her thoughts jumped back to their earlier threats. Hubert’s provocations. Ferdinand’s challenge. There was no way. They wouldn’t.

Her hand twisted the doorknob. It turned freely, unlocked.

“Ferdinand, I am coming in!”

She burst through the door, all but flying into the room. “Ferdinand!? What’s happened, are you—”

“My head…” a voice moaned. “Please, mother… five more minutes…”

In those first moments of shock, Edelgard struggled to process what she was seeing. Things came to her as single images: the first rays of morning sun, gently illuminating the interior of the room. Ferdinand’s coat tossed haphazardly onto the floor. The empty wine bottle, matched by a pair of glasses. The mass of limbs that counted too many for just one person. 

Resting on the nearby bed, Hubert and Ferdinand were tangled around one another—still clothed, for which Edelgard thanked the Goddess—and sound asleep. Hubert shifted faintly, arm thrown across Ferdinand’s chest and face pressed into the crook of his neck. Edelgard had never seen him look quite so docile. It was almost unnerving.

Ferdinand in turn was stretched out, Hubert wrapped in one of his arms as if he were holding some great trophy. The other was cast across his eyes, whether to shield himself from the sun or Edelgard’s outburst, she couldn’t be sure. With his bright mane scattered about his face, the entire scene made for a striking profile.

“No more brawling, mother... I promise…” Ferdinand murmured sleepily.

Edelgard chose not to dwell on that for the sake of her own sanity. 

Slowly, she began to walk backwards out of the room, careful not to wake either of the sleeping pair. If any one of them were forced to explain their current situation, then… uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Dedue and Lorenz were waiting as she stepped back out into the corridor. The door pulled shut painfully slow behind her, the final click of the latch sounding like cannon fire in her ears. 

“Lady Edelgard? Is everything quite alright?” Lorenz asked innocently. 

She was brought back to the present on a wave of self-consciousness. Oh Goddess. How must she look right now? Edelgard took command of herself, trying to quash any embarrassed blush or unsteady expression before they could betray her. She turned to answer, clearing her throat in a manner as dignified as she could muster.

“Gentlemen. Perhaps we could reschedule today’s meeting for this afternoon? After lunch?”

The two men exchanged a look.

“Of course,” Lorenz nodded slowly. He craned his neck towards the doorway behind her. “But are you sure—”

“They are— _everything_ is fine,” Edelgard forced out. She sighed, perfect posture drooping ever so slightly. “I apologize, but we will be indisposed this morning.”

Seeing the rapid decay of the conversation, Dedue tried his best to give her an out. “Think nothing of it. We will look forward to this afternoon.”

Edelgard met him with a glance more grateful than any words she could say. “This afternoon then.” She gave a short, solemn bow before quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

As she began to make her way through the halls of the palace, Edelgard had no destination in mind, nor did she care where her feet carried her. She just needed time to think; to process this morning’s surprises. For some reason, it felt as if the tilt of the earth had shifted by a degree. Or two. She hoped that was a good thing.

Dedue watched as Edelgard’s figure drew further and further away. This was not quite the diplomatic assignment he had thought it would be, but he supposed things could be worse. After all, yesterday’s discussion had—”

“Dedue,” Lorenz’s voice interrupted his reflections. “This is the morning of our second day here, you know.”

Dedue simply stared in response. The day had just started and he was already feeling tired again.

Lorenz rolled his eyes. “Which _means_ that _I_ am the winner of our bet!”

“I do not remember agreeing to one of your wagers, Lorenz.”

“Now you are just being a bad sport,” Lorenz scolded. “I will have you know, backing out of a gentleman’s agreement is—”

“Yes, yes, I know. Bad form.” 

“I was going to say ‘ungentlemanly’, but yes, that too.”

Dedue set a moment aside to give Lorenz a withering look. “You cannot seriously believe they—”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Lorenz held up a single finger, commanding silence. “I do not _believe_ , Dedue. I _know_.”

“You know.”

“I do.”

“Ferdinand.”

“Exactly.”

“And Hubert.”

“Precisely.”

“With the fighting.”

“ _Absolutely._ ”

Dedue stopped, covering his face with his hands. “I am leaving now, Lorenz.”

“Oh?” Lorenz called, Dedue already starting down the hall. “You accept your defeat?”

A small smile crossed Dedue’s face. “I accept that this is beyond me.”

Lorenz folded his arms, huffing. “I will let it go this time then. You are lucky being an audience member is its own reward.”

Dedue only hummed in assent, waving a hand over his shoulder as he left.

Lorenz tried to hold on to his exasperated front, but couldn’t suppress a chuckle when faced with Dedue’s frankness, and perhaps his own attitude, as well.

“Who knew trade conferences could be so entertaining…” He brushed his hair back, letting out a genuine, full-bodied laugh at that. “I do so love diplomacy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Twitter @valkyrieturn, come say hi if you enjoyed the work!


End file.
